


I've got your back, if you've got my hand

by natacup82



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mason's trying to hold it together in the early days after the attack. In the side universe where Hal is Tom's step-son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got your back, if you've got my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



The one thing Tom didn’t expect at the end of the world was for his world to fall apart slowly.

The big things, the stuff that affected everybody; those things came down so fast that Tom wondered how they ever functioned.

TV, Internet, phones, power, water, government. All gone within days, hours of the attack.

But everything that was important to him ended slowly.

First they lost Rebecca. And for the first few days after Tom shut down.

Tom’s not proud of it but for a while he couldn’t handle the guilt or the pressure of being responsible for their survival.

It’s Hal that snaps him out of it. One night Tom is sneaking back to his bedroom, sneaking past rooms so he doesn’t have to answer any uncomfortable questions or offer any comfort he couldn’t work up the energy to give.

He’s just past the door to Hal’s room when he hears voices and stops. The door is barely cracked open but he can hear Matt talking, it sounds like he’s been crying and Tom has a brief flash of shame.

“You know it’s okay to be sad about mom,” Hal says. Tom peaks into the room and Matt is on Hal’s lap and Ben is laying across the foot of his bed. “When my dad died I remember mom told me that it was okay to be sad because you miss somebody but it doesn’t mean you’ll never be happy again.”

Ben snorts, “It’s the end of the world how are we supposed to be happy again.”

Hal sighs, “We’ve got our family. Mom met your dad and we got you and Matt and we weren’t so alone anymore. As long as we stick together we’ll find a way.”

Tom wipes his eyes, pushes open the door and says, “Hal’s right guys. As long as we’ve got our family and we stick together we’ll get through this,” He looks at Ben, “all of this, okay?”

He waits until Ben nods and then he looks at Hal and mouths, _Thank You_.

It won’t be easy but as long as they stick together their family will survive.


End file.
